Karakuri
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Un extraño fenómeno está atacando todas las regiones, teniendo en cuenta el campo en el que se especializan sus profesores. Los campeones de la liga Pokémon, son los elegidos para protegerlos a todos, aunque, ellos son las víctimas en este caso. ¿Será el fin? ... No, ellos no contaban con que los campeones no estaban solos. /Secuela de Memorias.
1. Capítulo I: Ataque anónimo

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

Había ganado oficialmente la liga Pokémon de Hoenn, Yuuki Kabayashi, un joven que tan solo a sus dieciséis años de edad había logrado ser el campeón. La noticia se extendió como un virus por toda la región, recibió miles de felicitaciones de sus amigos y se le hizo una fiesta en su honor.

Desde entonces los días se volvieron más agitados, pocas eran las personas llegaban a retarle, tenía que ir a eventos especiales en los que los campeones luchaban entre sí y asistir a algunas aburridas conferencias para mantenerse informado de cada cosa que pasaba en la región, iba de aquí para allí y de allá para acá. Yuuki jamás se imaginó que la vida de un campeón fuera tan… rutinaria… aburrida… complicada… peligrosa…

Suspiró, se había enfrentado a dos organizaciones criminales –que tenían complejos de inconformidad con la geografía del mundo- al mismo tiempo, despertó a un Pokémon legendario cuyo paradero era del todo desconocido y acabó con la catástrofe climática que habían ocasionado dos Pokémon legendarios con una estúpida rivalidad entre ellos… Y aun así estaba aterrado por lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente.

— ¿Nervioso? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconocía perfectamente.

— ¿Se nota demasiado? —Respondió el volteándola a ver con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No, solamente te conozco bien. —Dijo ella con sencillez sentándose a su lado, se trataba de Haruka, la chica estaba vestida con su típico estilo de ropa, simplemente que de color azul.

Yuuki estaba sentado en el tejado de su casa, le gustaba mirar las estrellas para relajarse un poco, aunque, si su madre le viese de seguro lo mataría. Yuuki no era gran fan de las alturas, pero debía admitir que la vista desde ahí era preciosa, y pensar que fue Haruka la que le enseñó como subirse al techo de su casa sin resbalar.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Yuuki. —Le dijo Haruka sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Yuuki volteó a verla, sus ojos zafiro reflejaban autentica preocupación.

—Si tengo que. —Respondió desanimado. —Es… importante que vaya, soy el campeón de Hoenn, debo ir a asegurarme que esa isla no sea ningún peligro.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Gritó ella de repente. — ¡Aun tienes dieciséis años, no pueden obligarte a ir!

—Créeme, si pudiera evitarlo ya lo habría hecho. —Respondió de mala gana. — ¿Sabes que es lo que significa esto, Haruka? Es una isla que no había sido detectada antes, puede que haya algo peligroso allí, como un nuevo Pokémon legendario.

—Por favor, esas posibilidades son nulas. —Le cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero es muy probable, ¿Dónde encontramos a Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza? —Le preguntó él. —En lugares grandes y aislados, extraños y a la vez místicos, tengo mis razones para creer que allí hay algo extraño.

—Entonces… ¿Si quieres ir? —Dijo ella confundida.

— ¡No! Yo no dije eso. —Exclamo el suspirando frustrado y tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Estaba desesperado. —Tengo miedo, ¿sí?

— ¿Miedo? —Preguntó Haruka sin entender.

—Tengo… un… presentimiento. —Dijo él tratando de ser claro con sus palabras. —Ése lugar, no me da buena espina. ¿Entiendes?

Haruka pensó por unos segundos, era lógico que Yuuki estuviera aterrado de ir a ése lugar, "La isla origen", un nombre muy peculiar para una isla supuestamente desolada, hasta a ella misma le daba un pequeño escalofrío de escuchar ese nombre. Pero ella no era la que **debía** ir, era Yuuki, y el pobre chico, por muy campeón que fuera era también un humano y tenía que admitir que también era un poco… cobarde.

— ¿Sabes? Ya me diste curiosidad. —Dijo ella, su amigo la miró destapando su cara.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Que tengo curiosidad! ¡Ahora quiero ir a esa isla también! —Exclamó levantándose, Yuuki se alteró un poco, creyendo que la chica se caería del techo, pero se le olvidaba que esa mujer era… por decirlo… capaz de valerse por ella sola.

—Debes estar bromeando… —Dijo él incrédulo.

—No lo hago. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Quiero ir. —Mintió. —Te acompañaré, ¡Y estoy segura que Mitsuru también querrá ir en cuanto le diga!

— ¡¿Mitsuru?! —Era definitivo, Haruka había perdido la cabeza, todas las personas que irían al día siguiente a la isla estaban yendo prácticamente en contra de su voluntad, y ahora ella llegaba con una sonrisa entusiasta y se embarcaba en ese peligroso viaje y con ella arrastraba al pobre de Mitsuru.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo. — ¿Acaso no podemos ir?

—No… yo no dije eso, pero…

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Y con la mano, Haruka se despidió y salió corriendo a informarle a Mitsuru que asistirían al viaje, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

La verdad era que, Haruka no quería dejar solo a Yuuki en ese lugar, y aunque ella también estaba asustada de ir, era parte de su _código de la amistad _acompañar a sus amigos en todas sus aventuras por más estúpidamente peligrosas que fueran –el código de Haruka lo aplicaba únicamente ella- y en lo posible, encaminar a otros amigos para no sentirse sola, o bueno… algo así. Lo importante era que, ella no se atrevía a dejar a su querido amigo solo en una isla no identificada, si ella iba, posiblemente podría cuidar de su compañero del gorro blanco, y se traía a Mitsuru, ella no tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, si, el plan perfecto. Entiéndase bien que Haruka no era la mejor haciendo planes, pero por lo menos, la intención era lo que contaba.

Ella quería proteger a sus amigos, pero lo que no sabía era que de lo que se venía no podría protegerlos como ella deseaba, porque lo que se aproximaba, era mucho más grande que ella.

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
>Ataque anónimo<strong>

**.**

**[***]  
>[Un año atrás]<strong>

**.**

Todos miraban los rostros de sus compañeros impasibles, preocupados, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, todos ellos, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, hasta que uno habló.

—Alder… —Llamó la mujer de cabellos dorados y largos. —Tú…

—Perdí. —Informó con seriedad. —Perdí mi título de campeón.

—Contra…

—Un joven de aptitudes increíbles, el héroe de Teselia y dueño del Pokémon Blanco Reshiram. —Dijo casi orgulloso, pero sus compañeros no se veían alegres.

—Estamos en problemas. —Dijo Cinthia masajeando las sienes de su cabeza. —Se suponía que debíamos mantener los títulos de campeones durante cinco años más.

—Era inevitable. —Le dijo Lance tratando de sonar tranquilizante. —Ellos son unos jóvenes con aptitudes perfectas para afrontar todo lo que se les va a venir encima.

—Pero eso es lo que son Lance. Unos **jóvenes **que no están enterados de nada de este maldito asunto. —Dijo Cinthia recalcando la palabra "jóvenes".

—Deberíamos explicarles… —Propuso Alder.

—No, no funcionará, esto lleva planeándose desde hace ya mucho tiempo, hemos entrenado con toda nuestras fuerzas, nuestros equipos son los más perfectos del mundo… Y aun así nos han ganado niños que ni siquiera han alcanzado la mayoría de edad. —Dijo Steven tomando un poco de café con total calma.

— ¿Qué propones? —Preguntó Cinthia sin entender. — ¿Qué esos niños son mejores que nosotros o que ganaron por cuestión de suerte?

—La suerte no existe Cinthia. —Dijo Steven dejando su tasa de café encima de la mesa de cristal. —Esos muchachos son especiales, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos para sacarlos de sus posiciones.

—Podríamos hacer algo… —Pensó Alder en voz alta.

— ¿Serías capaz de sacar a Touya de su puesto de campeón? —Preguntó Lance enarcando una ceja.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Alder alarmado ante la idea. —Ese joven ha pasado por mucho, incluso ha ganado su título mientras que en su viaje salvaba nuestra región de las manos del Team Plasma.

—Exactamente lo mismo ha pasado con todos nosotros. —Dijo Cinthia entendiendo el punto de Steven. —No podríamos sacar a los chicos de sus puestos, se los han ganado.

—Cada uno ha acabado con una organización criminal en mitad de sus viajes, curioso, ¿No lo creen? —Preguntó Steven sonriendo de medio lado.

—Por lo menos Dianta mantiene su título de campeona. —Optimizó Lance. —Lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es cuidar de ellos.

—Yo confío en que Touya se podrá cuidar solo. —Dijo Alder sonriendo un poco.

—Y yo que Red y Hibiki pueden acabar con cualquiera. —Dijo Lance con tranquilidad. —Pero queramos o no, necesitan protección.

Cinthia se acomodó en el sofá. —Los oficios de un excampeón son más complicados que los de un campeón. —Suspiró. —Y yo que pensaba que me podía tomar unas vacaciones.

—Todos creímos eso. —Dijo Alder algo desanimado, esperaba poder disfrutar de su pensión sin trabajar siquiera.

—Pero son los gajes del oficio, señores y dama. —Dijo Steven levantándose de su lugar. —Encárguense bien de cada uno de ellos. No sabemos cuándo pueden atacar.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Presente]<br>[Kanto]**

**.**

Leaf miraba el techo aburrida, había un desastre a su alrededor y ella simplemente miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante que había por ver. No le importaba que el profesor Oak estuviese cargando unas cajas pesadas ni tampoco que Crystal estuviese de aquí para allá arreglando cuanto podía. Ella seguiría en su asiento con cara de aburrimiento.

—Un poco de ayuda vendría bien. —Dijo Crystal dejando unos papeles encima de la mesa que estaba frente a la castaña.

—Sí, pero no va conmigo. —Suspiró triste. —Estoy aburrida.

Crystal hizo el ademán de seguir en lo suyo, pero otro largo suspiro de parte de la chica la detuvo, porque después de éste la muchacha empezó a hablar como si le hubiesen preguntado el porqué de su aburrimiento.

—Red está entrenando para la Liga, que ya se acerca, Yellow está trabajando, Green se fue hace un mes y medio y el único centro comercial de Kanto está cerrado. —Gruñó molesta. —Y no me puedo ir de la región.

Claro que no podía, debía encargarse del gimnasio de Ciudad verde, después de todo, Green antes de irse se lo había encomendado, hasta ahora, solo tres entrenadores la habían derrotado y contando que esas veces eran porque estaba aburrida de ganar. En otras palabras, estaba realmente aburrida, generalmente primavera era una de las épocas en las que disfrutaba de un viaje o se encargaba de molestar a Green y a su hermano menor.

Pero esta vez tocaba Liga y Green estaba en Sinnoh, sin contar que nadie le prestaba atención ya que estaban en limpieza primaveral.

— ¿Por qué no vas al gimnasio?

— ¡Porque nadie me va a derrotar! ¡Todos son unos mediocres! —Exclamó Leaf al borde del desespero.

—Pero debes cuidar de él. —El profesor se acercó. —Green te lo encomendó.

Ella suspiró derrotada. —De todos modos, no tendría mucho que hacer.

—Pues lee un libro. —Dijo Crystal como si fuera lo más obvio. —Green tiene una enorme biblioteca en su despacho, tal vez puedas entretenerte un poco en lugar de ocupar espacio aquí.

Porque de verdad estaba empezando a estorbar, en esa silla, sentada a la mitad de todo quejándose de su aburrida vida primaveral.

—Leer se me da tan bien como limpiar. —Se quejó de nuevo, pero esta vez se levantó. —Pero si es entre esas dos... Iré a ver si Green tiene alguna novela de chicos vampiros u hombres Mightyena sin camisa.

Crystal y el profesor suspiraron mientras rodaban los ojos al ver cómo Leaf salía por la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, alguien entró por ésta, dejando ver a un muchacho de ojos rojos y mirada congelante.

—Buenos días, Red. —Saludó Crystal con una sonrisa cargando papeles de nuevo, con ayuda de su Mr. Mime.

Éste simplemente asintió en forma de saludo, luego miró al profesor Oak. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Sí, sí. —Asintió el profesor alegre de que el azabache hubiese vuelto por su llamada, dejó unas cajas encima de la mesa que antes ocupaba Leaf y regresó con una caja. —Necesito que le entregues esto al señor Fuji en pueblo Lavanda, Red.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó sosteniendo la caja de madera.

—Un paquete muy especial. —Fue la única pista que le dio. —Necesito que lo guardes y se lo lleves ya que no estaré en la región durante un tiempo.

Red miró al profesor sin entender a lo que se refería. Acatando su pregunta silenciosa, Oak le aclaró.

—Todos los profesores nos reuniremos para mostrar nuestros avances a la ACP, por lo que el laboratorio quedará al cuidado de Dalia, sin embargo, me preocupa que le hagan daño buscando hacerse con el paquete, por lo que puedo confiar en que lo cuidarás bien. Eres el campeón, después de todo.

El azabache no hizo más preguntas, tomó la caja de madera y la metió en su mochila, se despidió apresuradamente e inmediatamente se fue del laboratorio. El profesor enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—De seguro va al bosque. —Dijo Crystal con naturalidad y una sonrisa.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Johto]<strong>

**.**

Era la una de la tarde, la luz del sol estaba resplandeciente, sin embargo, unas cuantas cortinas y una almohada en la cabeza podían mantener el sueño de Hibiki completamente en paz. Solo se escuchaba su madre cocinando y los fuertes pisotones en las escaleras.

Un momento, ¿Pisotones en las escaleras?

— ¡Hibiki! ¡Despierta, despierta!

— ¡Ahh! —Exclamó al sentir que le zarandeaban, haciéndole caer de la cama. Aun algo atontado, se asomó por el borde de la cama mirando a su atacante, una mirada chocolate y brillante le veía fijamente. — ¿Qué crees que haces, Kotone?

—Ya es la una de la tarde, ¡Debería darte vergüenza! —Exclamó cruzándose de brazos, pero inmediatamente sonrió. —El profesor Elm te necesita.

Hibiki enarcó una ceja y mientras se desordenaba el cabello se levantó. — ¿Cuatro ojos? ¿Para qué me necesita?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, solo me dijo que te buscara, te necesita para algo importante.

—Ya... ¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque eres el chico de los recados. —Concluyó Kotone empezando a buscar en los cajones del chico. Después de unos minutos, ella le lanzó una camisa, pantalón, calzoncillos y la gorra, completamente tranquila. —Vístete, te esperamos abajo.

— ¿Esperamos? —Preguntó quitándose los calzoncillos que habían aterrizado en su cabeza.

— ¡Sip! ¡Adivina quién está abajo!

— ¡¿Crys ya volvió?! —Preguntó Hibiki sonriendo.

Kotone negó con la cabeza. —Es Silver, tu madre está reteniéndolo como ayudante de cocina... ¿Y qué es esa emoción por Crys?

La sonrisa gatuna de Kotone traía doble intención, pero Hibiki sonrió inocentemente, aunque claro, con un poco de emoción y cizaña también.

—Debo ver eso. Es decir, ¿Silver cocinando? ¡Sal para que pueda vestirme!

—Primero báñate. —Le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Nah. ¡Fuera! —Y con un empujón la sacó de su habitación.

Kotone frunció el ceño. — ¡Cochino! ¿Qué diría Crys?

Pero nada se escuchó, así que Kotone decidió dejar de darle tanta importancia a Hibiki y centrarse en algo mucho más importante: Ver a Silver cortando ensalada con un delantal rosa de Skitty.

.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Auch!

Un estruendo hizo que Silver mirara fuera de la cocina, pero al parecer, Hanako y Kotone estaban muy tranquilas.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó Hibiki apareciendo.

— ¿Escaleras? —Preguntó su madre sin verle.

—Escaleras. —Confirmó Hibiki sonriendo nervioso, después, miró a Silver. —Pf... —No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de taparse la boca y tratar de aguantar la respiración.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Que te ves realmente adorable con los Skitty. —Dijo Kotone sonriendo, ella ya había soltado su carcajada en su momento.

—Te... Te queda genial. —Dijo Hibiki levantando el pulgar, tratando de no reventar en risas. Falló. — ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Por Arceus! ¡El rosa te queda!

—Cállate. —Le dijo Silver empezando a molestarse.

— ¡Oh, es que te ves genial, amigo! ¡En serio! ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no te compramos unas orejitas de Skitty para que combine? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—Hibiki. —Le riñó su madre. El chico empezó a calmarse.

—Ay, no me había reído así desde que Kotone te puso la playera de Eevee. —Se secó una lágrima y se sentó al lado de la castaña. — ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

—Almuerzo. —Corrigió Kotone.

—Desayuno-almuerzo. —Concluyó Hanako. —Hamburguesas caseras con donas.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Hibiki alegre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Silver enarcando una ceja.

—Las hamburguesas caseras de mamá son las mejores. —Le explicó Hibiki con un brillo jovial en los ojos.

—No, tú no comerás hamburguesa hasta que vayas a ver que quiere el profesor Elm. —Le dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero... Oh, está bien, iré a ver que quiere cuatro ojos. —Dijo el chico levantándose desganado y saliendo de la casa.

—He ahí el punto débil de Hibiki. —Canturreó Kotone tomando una dona de la caja de donas, estuvo a punto de darle un mordisco, pero Silver se lo impidió.

—Son para el almuerzo. —Le dijo seriamente guardando la dona en la caja y poniéndola encima de la nevera.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó ella tratando de alcanzarlas. — ¡No se vale! ¡Abusas de mi estatura!

Mientras Kotone le reclamaba a Silver y éste le ignoraba, Hanako sonreía, esos jóvenes tenían mucha energía.

**.**

Elm revisaba una y otra vez la carpeta de archivos, todo debía estar en orden y así parecía estar, afortunadamente Crystal se había ido dejándole todo perfectamente, incluyendo el laboratorio que resplandecía gracias a la limpieza primaveral. Lo único que le faltaba en sus archivos era algo sencillo que se podía conseguir en menos de tres días, y afortunadamente lo necesitaba en cinco.

— ¡Hola cuatro ojos! —Saludó Hibiki entrando al lado de su Marill, que saltaba alegremente. — ¿Para qué soy bueno?

—Buenas tardes, Hibiki. —Saludó el profesor soltando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. —Bueno, necesito que me ayudes con una investigación.

—Adivino, crianza. —Dedujo observando todos los científicos mirando huevos Pokémon, algunos escribiendo datos o dejándolos dentro de incubadoras. —Deberías ser más místico, hace aburrido el trabajo, ¡No me das material para curiosear!

—No quiero darte material para absolutamente nada. —Dijo Elm sabiendo ya que Hibiki podía hacer explotar su laboratorio completo. —En fin, lo que necesito es para rellenar información para la reunión de profesores en Aura.

La cara de Hibiki se volvió una de confusión. — ¿Aura? ¿Es una amiga suya?

— ¡No! Es una región, ¿Fuiste a la escuela? —Preguntó dándose cuenta de la mala orientación geográfica de su recadero.

—Usted y yo sabemos que no. —Dijo Hibiki riendo como si hubiese sido un buen chiste. —Pero bueno, ¿Qué reunión es esa?

—Una en la que exponemos nuestras investigaciones a lo largo de los últimos siete años, cuando empezó la investigación del profesor más veterano. —Explicó Elm. —Mi investigación acerca de los patrones de crianza Pokémon está casi terminada, solamente me falta investigar el cambio de hábitat.

—En otras palabras…

El profesor suspiró. —En Sinnoh hay una guardería Pokémon, si no estoy mal, es una de las sedes de tus abuelos. Ya hemos obtenido datos desde las Islas Sete en Kanto, de Hoenn, Teselia e incluso Kalos, pero nos falta Sinnoh. Es eso lo que quiero que hagas. Quiero que vaya a Sinnoh en mi representación y me envíes los datos de la crianza de la guardería de pueblo Sosiego.

Hibiki se quedó callado un momento, procesando la información, después de parpadear un par de veces, preguntó algo nervioso, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—E-espera, ¿Estás diciendo que...? ¿Yo...? ¿Voy a viajar a Sinnoh? ¿Con todo pago?

—Así es... Si aceptas mis condiciones, claro, —Asintió Elm. —Pero debes tener en cuenta que...

— ¡Voy a viajar a Sinnoh! —Exclamó Hibiki dando un brinco, Marill saltó a su lado. Luego, aproximándose al profesor, le preguntó: — ¡¿Cuando salgo?!

—En lo posible mañana, pero tienes que...

— ¡Genial! ¡Por fin ocurre algo interesante para mí! —Él seguía inmerso en su propio mundo. — ¡Ya verá Crys! ¡Ella no es la única que puede viajar!

— ¡Hibiki! —Con el grito, el profesor Elm por fin consiguió la atención del menor. —Debes traerme esa información a más tardar cuatro días, tendrás tres para ver la guardería y escribir el informe, pero al cuarto debo tener esa información en mi poder. ¿Entendiste? Esto es de suma importancia.

Hibiki se quedó callado un momento, luego sonrió con confianza. — ¡Vamos, cuatro ojos! Hablas conmigo, jamás te he fallado en mis recados. Tendrás esa información en cinco días.

—Son cuatro.

—Cinco, cuatro, ¡Son solo veinticuatro horas de diferencia! Lo importante, es que te daré ese informe y más importante aún... ¡Iré a Sinnoh! Ahora, si me disculpas, mamá hizo hamburguesas.

El chico de gorra caminó hasta la salida, Elm estaba preocupado por el futuro de su proyecto, pero era verdad, Hibiki jamás le falló en un recado y ésta no sería la excepción... O eso esperaba.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Kanto]<strong>

**.**

_—__Nos encontramos en ciudad Calagua, lugar donde el alto mando Dracón, el líder de gimnasio Wallace y Yuuki Kabayashi nuestro campeón de liga se embarcarán a la investigación de la misteriosa Isla Origen. Solo faltan unos minutos para abordar, esperamos que este proyecto se lleve a cabo con éxito._

Wilton miraba la televisión sentado en el sofá mientras Yellow se encontraba de pie con una caña de pescar detrás de éste, parecía que iba a salir.

—Oh, entonces Yuuki-san irá a la Isla Origen. —Dijo Yellow mirando con interés la pantalla del televisor.

— ¿Conoces al campeón de Hoenn? —Preguntó Wilton mirándole con sorpresa.

Yellow asintió sonriente. —Fue a casa de Red-san un día con una amiga, aunque no hablamos demasiado.

El pescador miró a su sobrino con algo de melancolía, se veía preocupado y cansado. —Vaya, estás conviviendo con muchas celebridades, Yellow, el día de mañana me dejarás solo por irte con tus amigos famosos.

Yellow esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que su tío solamente estaba jugando. —Descuida, eso no pasará.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, alguien había entrado como si fuese su propia casa, se dirigió a la nevera y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja. Yellow frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la cocina.

— ¡Red-san, primero se saluda!

El chico, que tomaba un poco de jugo, miró a Yellow con aburrimiento y rodó los ojos. —Hola.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás? —Se preguntó el rubio afligido.

—Buenas tardes, señor Wilton. —Saludó Red terminando el jugo y dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos.

—Buen día, Red. ¿Qué tal estás?

—He estado mejor.

Así era siempre, Red era directo, frío y grosero, muy grosero, y aunque eso enojaba a Yellow, no podía evitar sonreír al verlo actuar de esa manera, por esa misma razón, sonrió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Tío, ya nos vamos, nos vemos en la cena.

— ¡Que les vaya bien! —Y volvió a ver la televisión.

Yellow salió de la casa con la caña de pescar sobre el hombro, Red le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, ambos se dirigieron en silencio al lago, aunque no en un silencio incómodo, en un silencio tranquilo y agradable.

— ¿Qué es lo que estaba viendo tu tío? —Preguntó el chico una vez se habían sentado.

—Las noticias, hoy empieza el proyecto de la Isla Origen. —Explicó Yellow lanzando el anzuelo al agua. —Yuuki-san irá en la expedición... Debería llamar a Haruka para saber si irá también...

— ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Mori? —Preguntó Red algo irritado.

—Bueno, hablamos constantemente desde que nos conocimos en tu casa. Somos buenos amigos. —Explicó, pero decidió cambiar de tema, ya que tenía varias preguntas en su cabeza. — ¿Y cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?

—Bien. —Contestó, lo bueno del Monte Plateado es que siempre había un desafío nuevo, por lo que era el único lugar apto para que el campeón entrenara de verdad.

— ¿Llevaste un abrigo?

—No, no lo necesitaba.

— ¡Pero Red-san, hace mucho frío allí! ¡Es el pico de una montaña! —Exclamó el chico alertado y algo molesto. —A la próxima lleva un abrigo.

—No lo haré. Es estúpido, no lo necesito. —Había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que el frío no le afectaba ya.

—No digas eso. —Suspiró. —En ese caso, iré contigo y me aseguraré de que te abrigues bien.

Ante aquellas palabras, el cerebro de Red solamente pudo contestar a la defensiva, con lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente: —No.

— ¿Qué? —Yellow parecía desconcertado, Red le dejaba acompañarlo siempre, aunque, por alguna razón, el Monte Plateado era una enorme excepción. — ¿Por qué?

—Yellow, el Monte Plateado no es un parque de diversiones. —Explicó el campeón mirándole fijamente, con seriedad. —No irás allí.

—Pero tú me cuidarías. —Dijo inocentemente. —Y yo cuidaría de ti, no le veo el problema.

Aunque esas palabras le habían hecho perder el control por un momento (con indigestiones y los típicos problemas cardiacos que Yellow provocaba en él), sabía perfectamente que no podía llevar a Yellow al Monte Plateado, no era simplemente porque fuese peligroso, Yellow lo había dicho bien, él podría protegerlo, pero, ese monte era algo peor que peligroso.

—No irás.

— ¿Por qué?

Sabía que Yellow seguiría insistiendo, y que, como siempre, perdería si él le dijese "por favor" o si le regañaba acusándolo de su poca confianza con él... Pero tampoco estaba del todo listo para explicarle todo el asunto que conllevaba el Monte Plateado con su vida, entrenamiento y problemas psicológicos.

—Yellow. El Monte Plateado es peligroso. —Explicó, como siempre, cuando explicaba algo, el rubio callaba y le escuchaba atentamente. —Es solo para entrenadores calificados, el clima y los Pokémon que se encuentran allí no son definitivamente para ti. Yo, entreno en la parte más alta del monte, no pasarías mucho tiempo allí.

—Red-san... Creo que eso es solo una excusa. —Dijo seriamente, Red maldijo el haberle enseñado a Yellow ser tan directo. —Aunque... Si estás sacando excusas, es por algo. —Dedujo, luego le sonrió. —No tienes que contármelo si no quieres.

Chantaje, eso era un chantaje. ¡Yellow lo estaba chantajeando! Bueno, en realidad, si fuese Leaf estaría seguro que era un chantaje, pero hablando de Yellow... Eso era prácticamente imposible.

Aunque seguía siendo chantaje ante los ojos rojos del azabache. Suspiró. —Te lo contaré después.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió el chico aun sonriente.

Otro silencio, entonces, Red volvió a hablar. —Me voy de viaje.

Yellow despegó sus ojos del lago y miró a Red. — ¿A dónde?

—Por todo Kanto. —Explicó. —Debo entregar un paquete en Pueblo Lavanda, así que aprovecharé el viaje para revisar los gimnasios en el camino, todo debe estar listo para la liga.

Anteriormente, ese trabajo lo hacía Green por él, ya que era demasiado flojo y desinteresado como para preocuparse si los gimnasios estaban funcionando bien o mal. Aunque Green no estaba ese año, así que le tocaría al campeón hacer su trabajo.

—Ya veo... ¿Cuánto tardarás?

—No lo sé, iré a pie.

Más silencio, Yellow estaba preocupado, desde que conoció a Red, jamás se había separado mucho de él, los viajes que el campeón hacía siempre tenían una fecha límite, casi siempre establecida por éste mismo. Pero un "no sé" dejó a Yellow de piedra.

Entonces una idea se le ocurrió, una algo descabellada, pero era una idea a final de cuentas y era algo que quería desde hacía ya tiempo. —Red-san.

— ¿Qué? —Mirada amenazante, suspiró. —Dime.

— ¿Puedo...?

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La lancha iba a toda velocidad, obligando a los Magikarps y Tentacools que se encontraban cerca a correrse con rapidez, la "K" rojo sangre marcaba uno de los costados de la lancha y un hombre vestido de negro, su cabello rubio y largo recogido en una coleta baja se movía con el viento, un par de lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa ladina no desaparecía, es más, aumentaba cada kilómetro recorrido.

—Señor. —Le llamó un hombre a sus espaldas, vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero cubría su cabeza. —Ya nos encontramos en Hoenn.

—Perfecto. —Respondió el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa. — ¿Y cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino?

—Ya hemos localizado la Isla Origen, aproximadamente tardaremos cuatro horas en llegar.

El hombre incrementó su sonrisa (si es que eso era posible) y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que podía retirarse, el hombre de gabardina asintió y se retiró después de dar una reverencia. Estaban muy cerca de poder conseguir su primera arma para empezar con sus estudios, y eso, le llenaba el corazón de gozo.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Hoenn]<strong>

**.**

Finalmente, el barco estaba por zarpar, los hombres más valientes de Hoenn deseaban estar en ese momento en sus casas a salvo y no a punto de ir a un extraño lugar que jamás habían visto. De todos los tripulantes, solamente habían dos personas que se encontraban dispuestas y hasta ansiosas de ir, y no, una de esas personas no era el campeón de la liga, se trataban de nadie más ni nadie menos que el capitán del barco, el Alto Mando Dracón y de la mejor amiga de Yuuki Kabayashi, Haruka Mori, chica que había arrastrado con ella a su querido amigo Mitsuru.

—No puedo creer que una chiquilla tenga más agallas que esos cobardes que tengo por tripulación. —Halago el capitán a la chica, Yuuki simplemente acertaba a estar al lado de su amiga para evitar que cometiera alguna idiotez.

—No es que tenga agallas. —Dijo Yuuki de mala gana. —Es que no tiene espacio en su cabeza para pensar en el peligro.

— ¡Exactamente! —Asintió Haruka con entusiasmo, pero luego examino mejor las palabras de su amigo. —Un momento, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Oh! ¡No importa! ¡Es mejor así! La mente puede ser un problema muchas veces y el sentido del peligro es lo que te impide disfrutar de las oportunidades que te brinda la vida. ¡Guiarse por el instinto es lo mejor, si señor! —Exclamo con alegría Dracón, quien después de su pequeño discurso poso su vista en el chico de cabellos verdes que estaba mirando nervioso a todos lados. — ¿Y qué hay de ti, pequeño grumete?

— ¿E-eh? —Pregunto siendo tomado por sorpresa.

—Sí, tu. Debes tener valor como para decidir por ti mismo el venir a este viaje. —Dijo el capitán, Mitsuru se puso más nervioso y Yuuki enarco una ceja.

— ¿No decidiste venir por ti mismo, Mitsuru? —Pregunto el chico de gorro blanco.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Haruka agarro a su muy nervioso amigo y les sonrió tratando de desviar la atención de este. — ¡Ya es la hora de zarpar! —Exclamo. —Vamos, es hora de subir al barco, no de charlar.

—La chiquilla tiene razón. —Alzo la voz el Alto Mando. — ¡Eleven anclas, nos vamos a la isla Origen!

Se escucharon algunos murmullos y afirmaciones desganadas, pero al final, todos se pusieron a trabajar y a abordar el barco.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Haruka en voz baja a Mitsuru.

Él asintió levemente. —Recuérdame porque me trajiste aquí. —Pidió con voz suave.

—Venimos a apoyar a Yuuki, necesita apoyo moral. —Recordó. —Admito que la idea de ir a ese lugar tampoco me fascina, pero, debemos hacerlo por Yuuki.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Claro que no! ... Solo hay algo que me inquieta. —Admitió con indiferencia.

—Pero aun no entiendo porque vine yo, si tu perfectamente puedes apoyarlo sola. —Replico inocentemente.

—No, no, no, no. —Negó Haruka con la cabeza. —No quiero que pienses de esa manera, ¿Entendido? Tú eres tan amigo de Yuuki como yo, y como buenos amigos que somos vamos a acompañarlo.

—Pero...

— ¡Nada de peros! —Grito con entusiasmo la muchacha castaña, y con un ágil movimiento empujo a Mitsuru a una multitud que estaba entrando en el barco, los marineros, quienes no se percataron (o no les interesaba) la presencia del chico, siguieron su camino, arrastrándolo con ellos.

— ¡H-Haruka! ¡Ayuda! —Pidió mientras era arrastrado por la ola humana.

—Ups... ¡Lo siento, nos vemos dentro! —Se despidió ella sonriendo mientras movía energéticamente su mano.

Una vez perdió a Mitsuru de vista, bajo la mano y dio un largo suspiro de cansancio. Estaba más asustada de lo que pensaba, creyó que si tenía una actitud positiva como siempre, entonces podría llegar a auto convencerse de que ese viaje era "divertido". Pero no, no había funcionado. Tenía miedo, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Yuuki ni a Mitsuru, ella investigo sobre la isla, la información era casi nula, pero había pequeños registros de actividades anormales con coordenadas que encajaban con el misterioso lugar al que irían.

Haruka no era de las personas que se arriesgaban estúpidamente, ni por nada ni por nadie. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en el muelle de ciudad Calagua a punto de ir a una estúpida isla con altas probabilidades de un estúpido peligro. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Sencillo: No quería que Yuuki se arriesgara, sabía que él estaría acompañado por una (cobarde) tripulación, un valiente capitán y por otras personas con la suficiente capacidad para protegerlo, pero aun así, su instinto le decía que debía acompañar a Yuuki, Y ella jamás ignoraba su instinto.

— ¿Haruka? —Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, ella se estremeció.

— ¡Y-Yuuki! —Exclamo sonriéndole nerviosa. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abordando el barco.

—Has estado haciendo caras extrañas desde hace un rato. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?!

— ¿Estas segura? Haruka... Este viaje es peligroso, no tienes por qué acompañarme. Además, no te creo ni un poquito que Mitsuru decidió venir por su propia cuenta. —Dijo negando con desaprobación.

—No digas tonterías. —Bromeo. —Si no quisiera venir, te aseguro que no lo habría hecho.

—Pero Mitsuru no...

— ¡Uh! ¡Hola Wallace! —Interrumpió saludando a alguien a espaldas del chico.

Se trataba del anterior campeón de Hoenn, quien iba a acompañarles en el peligroso viaje. Después de que Yuuki ganara la liga, Wallace se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre ser un líder. Cada región tenia reglas diferentes, aunque también tenían reglas internacionales impuestas por la ACP (Asociación de Control Pokémon), entre las reglas más destacadas de Hoenn, se estipulaba que el Campeón de la Liga era el encargado de velar por el bienestar de la región y de liderar a los líderes de gimnasio; además de ser mediador entre otras regiones y cosas parecidas. Como Yuuki era aún un principiante, Wallace siempre estaba allí para apoyarle, como esta vez.

—Hola Haruka, Yuuki. —Saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa. — ¿Preparados para el viaje?

—Si/No. —Contestaron al mismo tiempo, Yuuki volteo a ver a Haruka impresionado.

— ¿No? —Le pregunto, en efecto, Haruka era la que había negado.

— ¡Q-quise decir!... ¡Que no puedo esperar para zarpar! —Se corrigió automáticamente y con la cara roja de vergüenza. Había respondido inconscientemente. —Bueno... ¡L-los espero dentro!

Y antes de que Yuuki pudiera detenerla, ella salió corriendo dentro del barco.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Se preguntó a si mismo Yuuki mientras miraba con una expresión de cansancio (que parecía hasta graciosa) por donde se fue la castaña. —Es obvio que no quiere ir, ¿Por qué se arriesga de esta manera?

Wallace rio un poco, luego dedico una sonrisa al barco. —Parece que la pequeña Haruka te tiene mucho aprecio.

— ¿Como dice? —Pregunto Yuuki confundido. —Ella solamente está siguiendo su instinto, se lo aseguro. —Negó con cansancio.

—A mí no me parece así. —Contradijo el hombre aun sonriendo. —Bueno, ¿Subimos?

Yuuki no dijo más, acompaño a su maestro y ambos abordaron la nave, donde se encontraron con Haruka tomando posesión del bufet y con Mitsuru tratando de detenerla tímidamente. Como siempre, Haruka comía demasiado cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Madre mía... Este será un muy largo viaje. —Declaro Yuuki en un suspiro, que se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa ladina. — ¡Haruka! ¡Deja algo para los demás!

**.**

**[***]  
>[Kanto]<strong>

**.**

Sabrina miró a su compañero un momento, estaban en el gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, ambos se veían serios, fríos, preocupados.

— ¿Entonces?

—Esto obviamente no es una coincidencia, Morty. Considerando el número de veces que ha ocurrido y las advertencias de Lance. —Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

Ella había visto algo en un sueño premonitorio, Morty estaba ahí para ayudarle a entenderlo. —Ya es entonces la segunda vez.

—Así es. —Confirmó ella.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?

Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca se escuchó un estruendo y las ventanas se rompieron.

**.**

— ¿No vas a contestar? —Preguntó Yellow mirando el Videomisor que le interrumpió.

—Continúa.

—Red-san, puede ser importante.

—No me interesa.

—Red-san.

Las palabras de Yellow sonaban como advertencia, Red no tuvo más remedio que sacar su Videomisor y contestar la condenada llamada.

— ¿Qué? —Pero su mirada molesta cambió a una de confusión y luego a seriedad en cuanto vio a Morty en la pantalla, con quemaduras y con paredes blancas detrás, estaba en un hospital. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Atacaron ciudad Azafrán. —Dijo Morty con cara desfigurada en preocupación. —Y Sabrina está en urgencias.

Red miró a Yellow, el chico tenía las manos tapando su boca, se mostraba preocupado. Red, esperando lo peor, asintió y colgó. —Yellow, necesito que vayas a pueblo Paleta y recojas a Pika, explícale la situación y en cuanto lo hagas, quédate en ciudad Verde y encerrado en el gimnasio con Leaf. ¿Entendido?

—Pero Red-san... ¿Qué ocurre?

Red no pudo contestar a eso, ya que no sabía y las suposiciones que tenía espantarían a su amigo. —En cuanto sepa, te lo diré. Ve en Doody.

Sacó a Charizard y se fue volando, Yellow se quedó mirando como Red se alejaba y desaparecía en el cielo. Se quedó un momento ahí, hasta que tomó su caña de pescar y sacó a Doody de su Pokéball para montarlo.

—Doody, rápido, a pueblo Paleta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de Karakuri, con éste si cumplí... casi. (?) XD ¡Aun son las once en mi país, así que prácticamente sí cumpli! Ok no XD

Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en Memorias, me han dado un montón de inspiración para con este fic, segundo, disculparme, estoy subiendo este fic algo apurada por asuntos familiares, esa es la razón por la que no subí ni Hikari ni Touya (el que debo un montón). Si tienen sugerencias de algún tipo, pueden comunicármelas, ¡Nos leemos! Espero les guste Karakuri ^^

Una cosa más, sé que la portada no es muy acertada a lo que quiero buscar en Karakuri, si alguien pudiese darme una imágen con todos los entrenadores en ella les agradecería un montón.

Karakuri será actualizado el sábado cada dos semanas.


	2. Capítulo II: Atentado múltiple

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>Atentado múltiple**

**.**

**[***]  
>[Teselia]<strong>

**.**

De los pocos laboratorios en todas las regiones, el más limpio y el único que no necesitaba un arreglo, era el laboratorio de la profesora Encina, especializada en el origen de los Pokémon y por ende, los Pokémon legendarios. Claro que no se podía comparar un laboratorio a manos de una mujer que a manos de un hombre, por lo que, en lugar de estar haciendo la limpieza primaveral (ya que era innecesaria), se encontraba tomando un poco de té en compañía de Bel, la chica de lentes sopló un poco la taza antes de llevarla a sus labios, Encina le miraba sonriente con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Quién te ha aconsejado usar los lentes?

La chica abrió los ojos antes de empezar a toser, carraspeó un poco para evitar la picazón en su garganta, sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín.

— ¿Fue inoportuna la pregunta?

Bel negó con la cabeza, recuperando algo de aire. —S-solamente me tomó desprevenida.

Antes de poder continuar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica castaña con coleta de caballo, era hermosa, si no tuviese el ceño fruncido y un rostro de "mataré al próximo que se cruce en mi camino".

Encina y Bel se quedaron calladas hasta que la chica se sentó con ellas, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Encina se atrevió a preguntar.

Touko refunfuñó un poco y luego suspiró. —Touya, el idiota se va de la región.

Bel le miró sorprendida, hacía ya tiempo que no escuchaba hablar de su amigo de la infancia por boca de... Bueno, otra amiga.

— ¿Qué...? ¿A dónde se va? —Preguntó Bel sin entender. — ¡Si aún tiene responsabilidades en la liga!

—Se va a buscar a N. —Le dijo Touko amargamente. —Y no tengo ni idea que hará con su puesto en la liga, fijo lo deja tirado.

Todas se quedaron calladas, Bel miró a Touko como si no creyese lo que había dicho, Encina miraba a las dos con sorpresa y preocupación. Bel solo supo algo: No quería que Touya se fuese. Sí, no habían vuelto a hablar desde casi medio o año completo, pero, el que se fuese de Teselia era algo muy diferente.

Y más doloroso.

— ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! —Dijo la rubia preocupada.

Touko chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado entre incómoda y enojada. —No podemos. Ya se fue.

La cara de Bel se desfiguró a una de tristeza, se mordió el labio inferior buscando no llorar, pero casi le era imposible. Encina suspiró.

—Llamaré a su madre.

Con esas palabras se levantó y se fue. Touko miró de reojo a Bel, se arrepintió de haberle dado esa noticia de manera tan precipitada, se había quitado sus lentes y ahora se secaba sus ojos con la manga de su abrigo.

Resopló. —Vamos.

Bel le miró confundida un momento, Touko estaba de pie frente a ella esperando que se levantase también, torpemente se puso sus anteojos y se levantó. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Touko se encogió de hombros. —Vamos a ver una película.

Bel parpadeó confundida. ¿Una película? Es decir, Touya se había ido de la región sin decirle a nadie más que a Touko y... ¿Ella quería ir a ver una película?

—Escucha, es eso o te quedas aquí lamentándote de la partida de Touya como si hubiese muerto. Como desees, yo sí iré a Pokéwood a ver una película que me haga desear intoxicar mi estómago de helado. —Ni una palabra más, ya estaba en la puerta.

Sí, esa muchacha era algo arrogante y brusca al momento de consolar, tampoco es como si le gustara ser contradicha, así que, Bel se disculpó con la profesora Encina y corrió al lado de su amiga de cabello castaño y ambas se fueron a Pokéwood a ver alguna película que les hiciese olvidar al irresponsable campeón.

**.**

Miró su Poké-reloj una vez más, estaba al lado de su Braviary, esperando a la muchacha que había citado ahí mismo, se sentía egoísta, pero era algo que debía hacer, necesitaba respuestas y sólo él las tenía.

Una hora de retraso, era obvio que la muchacha no iba a ir, aunque aún se mantuvo optimista todos esos sesenta... Sesenta y un minutos creyendo que solo se había retrasado. Subió en el lomo de su Braviary.

Ya se disculparía con Touko.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Kanto]<strong>

**.**

En cuanto llegó a ciudad Azafrán, se había preparado ya para ver todo en llamas, pero la fiesta había pasado, ahora, todo estaba en ceniza, aunque había oficiales de policía con Pokémon de tipo tierra rodeando algo.

A penas Red hizo presencia todos se vieron más aliviados. — ¡Red! —La oficial se acercó con rostro aliviado. —Por fin llegas, los bomberos han controlado las llamas con Pokémon de tipo agua, pero ahora tenemos un problema más grave.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sabemos... Solo sabemos que se detonó una bomba en el gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán y otra en Silph S.A. —Luego miró detrás de ella. —Los Pokémon se han puesto nerviosos y un Pokémon salvaje nos está atacando. Hemos recibido ayuda de Brock con sus Geodude y algunos Onix, pero... Es complicado, no tenemos un líder con Pokémon de tipo tierra. Esperamos que tú nos puedas ayudar.

Red no dijo nada, simplemente caminó al frente, para enterarse de la situación en primer plano. Todos los oficiales se abrieron para darle paso al mismo tiempo que un Geodude volaba, Red se hizo a un lado evitando el impacto. El Geodude cayó al suelo en una nube de polvo, Brock se acercó a él y tragó.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Red.

Brock suspiró y guardo al Geodude en una Pokéball. —Un Pikachu. Pero es muy resistente, no nos podemos ni acercar, no quiere escucharnos y no podemos entenderle. —Luego pensó un momento. —Oye... ¿Y por qué no traemos a Yellow? Quizá él nos pueda...

—No, yo me encargaré.

Y así el campeón sacó a su Snorlax, Brock miró como empezaba la batalla. La oficial se acercó a Brock.

— ¿Quién es Yellow? —Preguntó confundida.

Brock se tomó su tiempo en contestar. —Nuestro plan B.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Hoenn]<strong>

**.**

Haruka estaba apoyada en el barandal del barco, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mostrando que disfrutaba del viento que soplaba en su rostro. Yuuki, estaba parado a su lado, observando el horizonte y Mitsuru estaba al lado de Yuuki observando el agua. La escena era realmente agradable, a excepción por la cara de muerte que llevaban los dos chicos.

—Yuuki... —Llamo su atención Mitsuru.

— ¿Eh? ... ¿Qué ocurre Mitsuru? —Pregunto dándole toda su atención.

— ¿No estas asustado? —Pregunto tímidamente, Yuuki un poco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la repentina pregunta.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Pero la persona que hablo no fue Yuuki, sino que fue Haruka, quien había dejado de disfrutar del viento para poder ver a Mitsuru con una expresión confusa.

Mitsuru bajo su cabeza y sus mejillas se coloraron de vergüenza.

—Es comprensible Haruka. —Le contesto Yuuki en su lugar. —Hasta yo estoy preocupado por ir, ahora imagínate a Mitsuru que fue arrastrado hasta aquí por tu culpa.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No debe dar tanto miedo, ¿No que son hombres? —Pregunto en forma de broma.

— ¡No es eso! —Exclamo Mitsuru con la cabeza aun gacha ganándose la atención de sus dos amigos. —No es que no seamos hombres Haruka... Es que... No todos somos como tú, no todos podemos ser tan valientes.

Haruka se quedó callada, ahora se sentía culpable por traer al chico en contra de su voluntad y la mirada desaprobatoria de Yuuki no la ayudaba en absoluto. Ella no quería que Mitsuru tuviera miedo, solamente quería que el chico la ayudara a proteger a su amigo que estaba obligado a ir. Suspiró y se dirigió a ellos con una mirada llena de determinación.

—No importa. —Ambos chicos la miraron, ella fruncía el ceño. —No importa si les da miedo o si son cobardes. —Yuuki estuvo a punto de protestar antes de que Haruka lo callara con una sonrisa. —Pero deben tener presente que estaré ahí para cuidarlos. No se preocupen, yo les cubriré la espalda.

La cara sorprendida de Yuuki pasó a una sonrisa, Haruka era una chica fuerte que sabía que tenía límites, sin embargo, estaba ahí prometiéndoles que les iba a cuidar. Puede que ella fuera un poco arisca, terca e infantil, pero era una buena amiga.

—Entendido. —Afirmo Yuuki con la sonrisa intacta en sus labios. —Yo también les cuidaré.

— ¿Cuidarnos uno al otro? ¿Es una promesa? —Pregunto Mitsuru animándose un poco.

Haruka al sentirse apoyada y al ver que el temor había desaparecido movió enérgicamente su cabeza en señal de "Si" y extendió su dedo meñique enseñándolo a los dos chicos. — ¡Promesa!

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, los tres entrelazaron sus dedos sellando el pacto.

**.**

— ¡Tierra a la vista! —Exclamo un marinero desde su puesto.

Los rostros de los demás tripulantes se descompusieron, a excepción de los tres chicos que estaban mirando con firmeza la isla. Cuando ya todos bajaron de la nave y pusieron sus pies en tierra firme, un silencio se hizo presente, mostrando que nadie sabía quién iba primero.

—Muy bien, chicos. —Dijo una voz a las espaldas de los menores, los tres voltearon a ver automáticamente al dueño de la voz, Wallace. — ¿Nos adelantamos?

No respondieron, sin embargo Yuuki asintió con la cabeza y camino por delante junto a su maestro, Haruka y Mitsuru no se hicieron esperar y los siguieron, al final, el capitán se les unió, pero al ver que ninguno de sus hombres se movían grito furioso.

— ¡Son solo unos marineros de agua dulce, grupo de miedicas! —Nadie hablo, Wallace y los chicos se detuvieron al escuchar el alboroto.

—Déjelos, no están obligados a adentrarse en la isla si no lo desean. —Le dijo Wallace con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba. —Mientras, los caballeros pueden esperar en la nave, aunque me quedaría más tranquilo si te quedara con ellos, Dracón.

— ¿Esta insinuando que mi tripulación sería capaz de huir y abandonarnos? —Pregunto el capitán con voz áspera. Wallace no respondió, solo mantuvo su serena sonrisa. Después de unos segundos de tensión, Dracón suspiro. —Sería inútil tratar de negar que yo también los creo capaces de eso.

— ¡Eso es cruel, señor! —Se quejaron algunos miembros, pero fueron silenciados por un zapateo de su superior.

— ¡Cállense, no tienen derecho a protestar! —Les grito. — ¡Entren al barco de una buena vez y no quiero que toquen el timón, esperaremos aquí a que los jóvenes terminen su trabajo! ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡Si, señor! —Respondieron todos a coro y marcharon barco adentro, seguidos por el capitán quien se despidió de sus pasajeros con un movimiento de manos, luego, desapareció de la vista del cuarteto.

—Bien, supongo que deberíamos entrar. —Sugirió Wallace.

—Si... Tiene razón, maestro. —Contesto Yuuki caminando dentro de la isla, claro está que Haruka y Mitsuru estaban casi pegados a él.

Wallace sonrió y les siguió.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Johto]<strong>

**.**

—Entonces te vas a Sinnoh. —Hibiki asintió. — ¡Vaya suerte! Yo me tendré que quedar aquí aburrida... Aunque por lo menos, Silver se quedará. —Optimizó.

—Ni muerto me quedo contigo en un mismo lugar. —Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. —Yo me voy a Kanto, mi hermana me llamó esta mañana.

— ¡Entonces me quedaré sola!

Silver se encogió de hombros como diciendo lo poco que le importaba, Hibiki se disculpó con una sonrisa. —Te llevaría, pero tienes cosas que hacer como campeona, la Liga se acerca.

La castaña refunfuñó hacía ya tiempo que no viajaba por su propia cuenta, siempre que lo hacía era por los eventos de lucha que hacían las otras regiones, donde casi siempre Red salía victorioso. Aún era nueva como campeona, pero francamente estaba dándose cuenta ya de por qué siempre Hibiki prefirió hacer los recados de Elm en lugar de su verdadero trabajo como campeón.

—No es justo.

—Sí lo es. —Silver se levantó de su lugar y pagó su helado. —Me voy, debo hacer la maleta.

En cuanto el pelirrojo se levantó y se fue, Kotone frunció el ceño y miró a Hibiki, éste se quedó un momento callado, silbando, Kotone enarcó una ceja y adivinó qué le pasaba. Gruñó un poco y miró a Hibiki.

—Puedes irte.

No esperó a que se arrepintiera, el muchacho corrió tras el pelirrojo seguido de Silver. Kotone miró desganada su bebida, ¿Ahora qué podría hacer? Entonces decidió algo, a penas terminase la Liga de Johto, iría de viaje, sola, para que todos los demás aprendieran.

—Hola, Kotone. —Saludó alguien.

Kotone miró al hombre de reojo y al reconocerlo se levantó automáticamente, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Hola, Lance. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces en ciudad Trigal? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Pasaba nada más, pensaba ir a buscarte más tarde para enseñarte cómo supervisar los gimnasios para la liga. —El domador de dragones lucía una sonrisa cordial.

Kotone no estaba "enamorada" de Lance, bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero nada serio, ella se conocía bien y tarde o temprano se olvidaría de él por otro chico guapo. Aunque francamente, no había chico más guapo que Lance y que ella conociese.

Por lo que no era de extrañar que se quedó mirando embobada la cara del ex-campeón sin escuchar lo que había dicho.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó volviendo al planeta tierra. —Uh... Sí, sí, lo que digas... Por cierto... ¿Qué dijiste?

Lance reprimió una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, la pequeña de diez años (casi once) era muy graciosa, verla hablar consigo misma y balbucear algunas cosas le hacía lucir adorable. Pero, eso le preocupaba, esperaba que Kotone fuese más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Vamos, empezaremos con ciudad Malva. —Dijo el hombre de la capa sacando a su Dragonite. — ¿Subes?

Y aunque Kotone tenía a su Togekiss con Vuelo, asintió alegre subiéndose a Dragonite detrás de Lance. El Pokémon dragón emprendió vuelo a ciudad Malva, justo antes de que en la heladería en la que estaba antes sentada con Hibiki y Silver, mostrara en la pantalla del televisor a una reportera.

—Los daños a ciudad Azafrán han sido devastadores, Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio fue transportada al hospital de ciudad Azulona, donde están tratando sus heridas... Nos están informando que el campeón Red Tsukusama ha llegado a la ciudad, ahora mismo se está encargando de uno de los Pokémon descontrolados por culpa de la explosión.

**.**

**[***]  
>[Kanto]<strong>

**.**

No es que fuese difícil atacar aquél Pokémon, el problema era su resistencia, estaba aproximadamente a 5% de PV y seguía de pie luchando como si estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Si seguía atacando, le iba a hacer daños irreparables, como matarle, por ejemplo.

—Red, esto no está funcionando. —Dijo Brock seriamente. —Necesitamos traer a Yellow.

Red en serio deseaba gritarle "No" mientras ordenaba a Blastoise lanzar un Surf contra el líder de gimnasio y todos sus Geodude. ¿Qué acaso no había sido claro? No quería incluir a Yellow en eso, no quería que corriese algún peligro ante el Pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Él sabía cómo se sentía ser electrocutado.

No era lindo.

—No podemos depender de Yellow siempre que vaya a haber un Pokémon descontrolado. —Le dijo seriamente. —Tráeme unas Pokéballs.

El líder de gimnasio se mostró consternado. — ¿Para qué?

—Lo vamos a capturar.

No se atrevió a contradecirlo, fue por las Ultraball que estaban reservando por si el asunto llegaba a complicarse. El campeón empezó a tratar de capturarle, pero éste siempre se escapaba.

Alejándose un poco del campeón, sacó su Videomisor y marcó a alguien, tratando de evitar que le viesen haciendo la llamada.

— ¿Brock? ¿Ya está todo bien? —Preguntó Misty desde la otra línea, por el fondo que tenía, se notaba que estaba en el hospital acompañando a Sabrina.

—No, necesitamos ayuda. —Admitió.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. —Brock, mi especialidad es el tipo agua, no puedo ayudarles mucho.

El líder negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no necesitaba esa ayuda exactamente. —Misty, necesitamos que traigas a Yellow.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Misty sabía que esa era la opción más factible, sin embargo, estaba pensando en otra cosa, miró la pantalla de nuevo algo preocupada. — ¿Red aceptó llevar a Yellow?

—No. —Contestó sinceramente. —Pero si no hacemos esto, nos quedaremos todo el día aquí y no podremos ayudar a los habitantes con más facilidad. Ni siquiera empezaríamos la investigación.

—No lo sé, Brock... No quiero enojar a Red. —Pareció debatirse un rato más, pero al final, suspiró derrotada. —Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Iré a por él.

**.**

Yellow no era chismoso, no, era muy respetuoso con las vidas ajenas, por lo que se podría decir que era completamente de confianza. Por eso mismo, no estaba mal si revisaba algunos libros de la casa de Red, es decir, no lo hacía a escondidas, Pika estaba con él, además, no es como si fuese a divulgar por todos los medios que Red Tsukusama tenía como veinte libros infantiles en su biblioteca, así que todo estaba bien.

Pero aun así se sentía como un mal amigo al disfrutar la adrenalina de ver esos cuentos que no eran suyos.

¿Que si debería estar con Leaf? Bueno, sí, pero algo que ocurrió en Azafrán no podría afectarle en Pueblo Paleta.

Escuchó un estruendo fuera de la casa, un Pokémon había aterrizado en el jardín delantero. Temeroso de que fuese Charizard, guardó rápidamente los cuentos de Red, recordando en qué orden iban (después de todo, él mismo fue el que arregló el desastre de habitación del campeón). Pero en ese momento, dejó caer una revista y un papel, se arrodilló para recogerlos y buscar en qué libro estaban guardados, pero el enunciado del papel le consternó.

Era un folleto para participar en un concurso, de hace cuatro años atrás.

El rubio, olvidando que fuera había aterrizado alguien, leyó el papel en voz alta, para que Doody y Pika entendieran.

—Le invitamos a derrotar al legendario entrenador de... Ojos rojos. —Lo último le desconcertó, sabía que hablaban de Red no había muchas personas en el mundo con ojos rojos. —Derrote al espectro del monte Plateado... ¿Qué significa esto, Pika?

El Pikachu había bajado la mirada en cuanto escuchó las primeras palabras del folleto por boca de Yellow, que ahora le pedía una explicación sosteniendo pruebas contundentes en sus manos.

Lo peor, él le entendía, no tenía la excusa de "no poder hablar humano".

El timbre sonó. Yellow se congeló en su lugar y guardó el papel y la revista en su bolso que estaba encima de Doody. Bajó corriendo esperando haber dejado todo como estaba antes y abrió la puerta.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo al ver a Misty.

—Hola Misty. —Saludó alegre. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Después hablamos, necesito llevarte a ciudad Azafrán. —Dijo apurada tomándole de la mano guiándole hasta su Pidgeot de transporte.

—Mi-Misty, ¡Espera! —Dijo soltándose del agarre. —Red-san me dijo que debo ir al gimnasio de Green y no salir de ahí.

La cara de la pelirroja se desfiguró a una de indecisión, debatiéndose si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o no. —Yellow, Red está en problemas.

Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron preocupados. — ¿Problemas? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí... Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. —Dijo ella suspirando. —Lo que ocurre es que hay un Pokémon descontrolado en ciudad Azafrán y no sabemos cómo pararlo, ni siquiera Red sabe. Pensamos que quizá nos podrías ayudar con tu habilidad.

Yellow se quedó mirando los ojos azules de Misty, pensando, ¿Qué hacer? Aunque, no era algo muy complicado de decidir. Red necesitaba su ayuda y aunque no quisiera, la recibiría.

Se acomodó su sombrero, guardó a Doody en su Pokéball y se subió con Misty al Pidgeot. Miró a Pika. — ¡Vamos Pika! Tenemos que ayudar a Red-san.

El Pikachu no se terminaba de convencer, pero finalmente saltó hasta el hombro de Yellow. Misty sonrió al verse apoyada.

—A ciudad Azafrán.

**.**

**[Johto]**

**.**

Hibiki preparó su maleta, se iría esa misma noche. El último barco salía a las ocho y como eran las tres aún tenía tiempo. Llevaba más ropa de la que necesitaría en cinco días, pero, planeaba quedarse un tiempo de turismo en Sinnoh, aprovechando, claro, que la Liga ya no le ataba a ningún lugar.

Tenía la radio encendida y Marill saltaba al lado de Explotaro, que lucía alegre ante la melodía que sonaba. Pero la alegre melodía fue cambiada por la voz de una reportera.

_—Estamos en vivo desde la ciudad Azafrán de Kanto, donde se ha detonado dos bombas, una en Silph S.A y la otra en el gimnasio de la ciudad, los daños han sido colosales, Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio ha sido trasladada por Morty, el líder de gimnasio de Johto hasta el hospital de ciudad Azulona donde se encuentra en urgencias. _

Dejó caer los calzoncillos que estaba doblando y corrió a subirle el volumen a la radio. ¿Habían atacado ciudad Azafrán?

_—Ahora mismo, nos encontramos frente al Centro Pokémon, donde un Pikachu salvaje o de entrenador desconocido, ataca descontrolado a los oficiales. Red Tsukusama, el campeón de Kanto, está intentando capturar al Pokémon que ya está malherido._

Hibiki proceso la información. ¡¿Qué se suponía que hacía Morty en Kanto en mitad de Liga?! Ahora, Red estaba luchando con un Pikachu y... Por Arceus, el mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza, debía...

Un momento. Él no debía hacer nada, ya no era el campeón de Johto, si Morty se perdía de la Liga sería culpa de Kotone. Así que la llamó.

—Algunas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. —Suspiró mientras escuchaba los pitidos del Videomisor de Kotone, la chica contestó, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_— ¡Hola Hibiki! ¿Ya terminaste de empacar?_

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Acaso no escuchas las noticias?! —La chica saltó asustada.

_—Wow, ¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como Silver y Crys juntos. —Preguntó asombrada._

Hibiki ignoró el insulto. —Kotone, Morty no está en su gimnasio, debes hacer algo antes de que retadores lleguen hasta él.

_—Pero si aún no llegamos hasta su gimnasio, ahora mismo voy a revisar el gimnasio de Bugsy. Pero bueno, si quieres que llame a Morty para que venga no tengo ningún proble..._

— ¡Kotone! ¡Atacaron Kanto! ¡Morty no irá porque está en el hospital de azulona!

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kotone parpadeaba procesando la información, finalmente, Hibiki vio cómo agarraba bruscamente su Videomisor alertada. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó en Kanto?!

— ¿De qué te sirve la radio si no la escuchas? —Preguntó el chico suspirando. —Dos bombas en Azafrán.

_—Ay no, Ay no, Ay no, Ay no, ¡Ay no! —Kotone lucía desesperada. — ¡Hibiki, te llamo después!_

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que...? —Pero le colgó. Hibiki miró confundido su Videomisor ante la actitud de Kotone, fue demasiado exagerada, más de lo que esperaba. Pero entonces, recordó, quién estaba en Kanto. —Maldición. ¡Crys!

Dejó su maleta a medio hacer y salió corriendo de la casa seguido por Marill y Explotaro. Los guardó a ambos en sus Pokéballs y agarró su bicicleta, pedaleando con fuerza lamentándose de haber dejado a Togetaro en la guardería de sus abuelos.

Debía llegar lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Malva.

**.**

**[Kanto]**

**.**

Red estaba furioso, pocas veces había estado así, pero, considerando que ese Pikachu no se metía en ninguna de las condenadas Ultraballs, los agentes estaban preocupados, la muralla de Geodude de Brock empezaba a deshacerse y que Misty había traído a Yellow sin su consentimiento.

Pues sí, tenía sus razones para estar un poco enojado.

—Te dije que te quedaras con Leaf. —Dijo seriamente.

Fulminaba con la mirada a Brock, sabiendo ya que fue él el que persuadió a Misty para traer al rubio. Y Pika no se salvaba, le miraba interrogante y el Pikachu solo le miraba diciendo un "lo intenté". Pika sentía la ira de Red y Yellow sentía la ira que Pika sentía de Red.

—Lo siento. Pero debía venir, Red-san. —Se disculpó el chico, mirando detrás del campeón, se mostró preocupado y algo molesto. — ¿Es ese el Pokémon?

—Yellow...

— ¡Está herida en gravedad! —Exclamó el chico alertado.

— ¡PIKACHU! —Exclamó el Pokémon a lo lejos.

— Oh, y dice que te odia, Red-san.

Misty miró a Yellow sorprendida, Red rodó los ojos, ya se lo veía venir.

— ¿Puedes entenderle desde aquí?

Yellow asintió. —Pero, debo hablar con ella.

— ¿Es hembra? —Preguntó Brock.

—Misty, llévate a Yellow de aquí. —Ordenó Red ignorando a Brock.

—Pero Red... Es la última opción. —Dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

Pero a Red no pareció importarle, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era sacar a Yellow de ahí inmediatamente. Era muy peligroso, más considerando que pensaba hablar con ese Pikachu.

—No es la última. —Aun le faltaba dar el golpe de gracia, quitarle al Pikachu los últimos 5 PV que le quedaban.

Yellow no necesitaba leer mentes humanas para saber a lo que Red se refería, por lo que saltó inmediatamente. — ¡No! —Todos le miraron, veía a Red de manera suplicante. —Red-san, por favor, no.

—Yellow, ve con Misty. —Dijo el azabache de nuevo. —Y no...

— ¡Si la lastimas no te lo voy a perdonar!

Todos esperaban que Red dijese algo como "largo" o que sacase a Charizard e hiciese que se llevase al chico a la fuerza, incluso se esperaban un "no me importa lo que pienses", pero Red estaba estático, mirando a Yellow con seriedad, sin expresión en su rostro. Solo Pika supo lo que pasaba, esas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo, tan bajo que ni se atrevía a decir una palabra.

Por eso no quería que Yellow fuese a ayudar, él odiaba la violencia y las batallas. Y él, era un experto en la violencia de las batallas.

—Red-san. —Yellow rompió el tenso ambiente. —Déjame hablar con ella, por favor, solo está asustada. Y si la atacas, solo la van a aterrar aún más.

Nadie sabía qué hacer, pocas veces enfrentaban al campeón de Kanto y cuando lo hacían salían mínimo diez heridos. Y ese chico estaba desafiando la decisión de éste, todos esperaron la pelea, pero, solo llegó un suspiro de derrota.

—Brock, retira a los Geodude. —Ordenó, luego buscó un par de guantes en su mochila. —Son aislantes, te ayudarán a protegerte de las descargas eléctricas.

Yellow miró a Red un momento, luego sonrió. —Gracias.

Aun sorprendidos por la hazaña de éste, los oficiales se corrieron dándole paso al chico de sombrero de paja y al campeón de Kanto. Red miró a Pika. Éste entendió e inmediatamente se hizo al lado de Yellow, pensaba protegerlo.

Red dejó de avanzar, Yellow empezó a acercarse al Pikachu que le miraba desafiante, lanzando chispas de sus mejillas.

—Descuida. Ya pasó. —Le dijo tranquilizantemente extendiendo sus brazos mientras se acercaba sin temor. Ante la valiente actitud del chico, la Pikachu retrocedió. —Todo está bien. —Las chispas cesaron. — ¿Ves al chico de allá? —Le hizo señal para que viese a Red.

—Pika. —Gruñó con rencor.

—Es muy fuerte. —Le aclaró Yellow. —Es el campeón. Red-san es muy fuerte y es muy bueno, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Le sonrió. —Yo te cuidaré y él nos cuidará a ambos.

Misty desvió su mirada ligeramente a donde Red se encontraba, el chico mantenía fija su mirada en Yellow. La pelirroja se sintió mal al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de los labios de éste. Ella jamás había podido hacerle sonreír.

—Así que, ya no hay nada que temer. —Concluyó Yellow. —Ven aquí. —Se arrodilló a un metro de ella, aun extendiendo los brazos. —Te voy a curar.

Todos se asombraron cuando la Pikachu dejó de gruñir. Dejando su posición de defensa, corrió hasta los brazos de Yellow acurrucándose contra éste mientras empezaba a temblar y a lanzar pequeños chillidos que significaban solo una cosa.

Estaba llorando.

Abrazándola, Yellow se levantó y caminó hasta Red, aún acompañado de Pika. Sonrió, aunque sonreía con tristeza, había leído los pensamientos de la Pikachu y estaba en todo su derecho para llorar. Pero Yellow no lo haría. Porque los "hombres" no lloraban.

Le mostró al Pokémon que tenía en brazos, ahora curado casi en su totalidad. Sintió la mano de Red acariciarle la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en los labios. —Bien hecho.

—Gracias, Red-san. —Bostezó.

Misty, aunque estaba alegre de que a Yellow no le hubiese ocurrido nada, no pudo reprender los celos, ni pudo forzar una sonrisa. Solo apretó los puños y miró a otro lado.

**.**

**[Hoenn]**

**.**

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño valle abierto con algunos árboles ordenados de tal manera que creaban una especie de laberinto. Empleando el sentido de orientación de Mitsuru y la intuición de Haruka, llegaron al centro del laberinto, un amplio lugar rodeado de árboles donde había un extraño triangulo negro levitando a dos metros del suelo.

—Esperen... Puede ser peligroso. —Advirtió Wallace. —Yo voy. —Camino lentamente hasta el triángulo hasta quedar a unos centímetros frente a éste, luego levanto la mano con intenciones de tocarlo, pero a penas lo rozo, el triángulo desapareció. — ¿Eh? —Exclamo confundido.

— ¡Aquí esta! —Grito Haruka, mirando detrás de unos arbustos, pero de nuevo, al hacer contacto con él, despareció. — ¿Esto es un juego?

—Qué extraño... —Dijo Yuuki ante la situación.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Esta vez fue Mitsuru desde otro camino de árboles. —... ¡Volvió a desaparecer!

—Mmm... Creo que esto es como una especie de Puzle. —Dedujo Wallace. —Chicos, sigan el triángulo hasta ver qué ocurre, yo me quedaré aquí en caso de que ocurra cosa alguna.

—Pero... —Hablo Haruka, pero Yuuki le tapó la boca interrumpiéndole.

—Sí, maestro. —Y después de ello, se llevó a Haruka fuera del centro junto a Mitsuru.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, y una vez Wallace estuvo seguro que los chicos se habían ido definitivamente, habla con vos seria y firme.

— ¿Puedo saber que se le ofrece, caballero? —Pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

—Un placer conocerle en persona, señor Wallace. —Dijo una voz tranquila saliendo de entre la oscuridad que brindaban los árboles. Se trataba de un hombre rubio de larga cabellera recogida en una coleta baja, usaba un esmoquin oscuro al igual que los lentes que usaba, lo que impedía que se viesen sus ojos. —Me presento, soy Athur Michaels, jefe de investigación de la rama Karakuri, ¿Puedo suponer que ha oído habla de ella?

—Por supuesto, la conozco perfectamente. —Asintió. —Y si no le molesta, me gustaría saber el porqué de su visita a ésta isla, bien sabido es que fue ordenado al campeón de la liga Pokémon de Hoenn liderar la investigación.

—Decidimos tomar parte del asunto nosotros mismos dado que el campeón aún es un menor de edad. Esperamos no ofenderle, sin embargo es necesario que evacuen el lugar.

—Para nada. Pero, me temo que no puedo permitir cosa como esa, señor Michaels. —Dijo sacando una Pokéball. —Es más, le tendré que pedir el favor que despejen la isla ahora mismo.

—Je. —Sonrió el hombre con confianza. — ¿Que esta insinuando, señor Wallace?

—Lo mismo que está pensando, señor Michaels. No le permitiré empezar con esto. —Después de decir aquello, de su Pokéball sacó a su Gyarados, el cual rugió con potencia al salir.

—Déjeme entonces permítame mostrarle el error en el que ha caído. —Dijo con elegancia mientras sostenía una Ultraball en su mano derecha.

**.**

Yuuki había logrado convencer a Haruka y a Mitsuru de separarse y buscar el dichoso triángulo, sobra decir que convencer a Haruka le había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaba, pero al final, la chica cedió. Aunque ahora mismo Yuuki se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, después de todo, él no tenía la experiencia de investigación de Haruka ni un buen sentido de orientación de Mitsuru, él a muy duras a penas se acordaba de las rutas de la región, las cuales en realidad se le olvidaban casi a diario.

—Rayos... —Se quejó, no sabía dónde estaba, al final iba a terminar gritando hasta que alguno de sus tres acompañantes le oyeran.

Hasta que, de repente escucho un gruñido, se atrevería a decir que de un Pokémon. Se dio la vuelta en dirección de donde se produjo el ruido, y entonces, curiosamente se dio cuenta que frente a él se encontraba el triángulo de hace un momento. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a él y luego extendió ambos brazos con la intención de agarrarlo, pero, a penas le puso un dedo encima, desapareció.

—Pero... ¿Que? —Y de la nada, el triángulo estaba a unos metros a su derecha. Volvió a hacer lo mismo que intentó la primera vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo, el triángulo desapareció y reapareció a unos metros de él. —... Que extraño. —Volvió a hacer lo mismo, el triángulo también, y no fue hasta la quinta vez que Yuuki empezó a enojarse. —Muy bien, yo te voy a coger y tú te quedarás quieto. —Le dijo, sabía que era estúpido hablarle a un cuerpo abiótico, pero nadie estaba ahí para reírse de él. Se acercó y esta vez sin siquiera tocarlo el triángulo desapareció. — ¡¿Que?! ¡Oye, te dije quieto! —Reapareció unos metros frente a él, y sin siquiera dar un paso volvió a reaparecer más lejos, luego más cerca, después a sus narices y por último empezó a alejarse... Como si estuviera jugando con él. — ¡Estúpida figura geométrica, vuelve aquí!

Yuuki no era de los chicos compulsivos y gritones incluso era tardo para la ira, pero de alguna manera, se empezó a frustrar cuando se dio cuenta que esa cosa estaba burlándose de él a tal límite de que empezó a seguirla corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba, e incluso siguió corriendo cuando esta no apareció más, simplemente siguió corriendo, como si al hacerlo al final llegaría a atrapar al molesto triángulo.

**.**

— ¿Por dónde se supone que debo buscar? —Pregunto Mitsuru a su Gardevoir mientras caminaba, era obvio que el Pokémon no sabía la respuesta, pero preguntar no le hacía sentir tan solo.

Mitsuru, no era un chico que se arriesgara mucho, le gustaba la aventura y le huía al peligro. No era fan de la soledad, así que cuando se separó de sus amigos, no tardo en sacar a su querido Gardevoir para que le hiciese compañía; tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de haberse curado definitivamente de su enfermedad, Mitsuru empezó su viaje de aventuras, la cual terminó en cuanto perdió contra Yuuki en la calle Victoria. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo desanimado e incluso se encerró en su casa sin dar indicios de salir y toda su compañía fue su Gardevoir. Hasta que un día, llego una visita a su casa, era Yuuki quien estaba preocupado por él ya que no le había vuelto a ver; Yuuki le saco de su casa y de su depresión, le presento a Haruka y desde entonces empezó a vivir una nueva aventura. Casi todos los días veía a Haruka o a Yuuki, o a ambos, por lo que no se volvió a sentir solo y su Gardevoir pudo empezar a descansar dentro de la Pokéball que Mitsuru limpiaba diariamente para ella.

—Vaya, como es la vida, ¿No es así? —Su Pokémon asintió mientras le sonreía. — ¿Uh? —Mitsuru dejo de caminar al escuchar un fuerte gruñido que si no se equivocaba venia del centro de la isla. — ¿Que fue eso?

Gardevoir se puso frente a él en posición de defensa, después de unos minutos todo se quedó callado. Pero Gardevoir se negaba a dejar su pose de defensa.

—Ya, tranquilo Gardevoir, ya pasó. —Le dijo Mitsuru, pero el Pokémon no se movía, era como si en realidad estuviese ocurriendo alguna cosa que ameritara la protección a su entrenador. Pero entonces, su vista cambió de su Gardevoir a una figura que estaba a unos metros de ellos, el triángulo. — ¡Oh, ahí está! —Exclamo, y entonces fue a tocarlo, pero de nuevo, Gardevoir se puso frente a él, impidiéndole tocar el objeto. — ¿Que ocurre Gardevoir?

_«_Es peligroso_»_ Le habló en su mente.

El triángulo era peligroso y algo estaba ocurriendo en el centro del laberinto de árboles.

— ¡Vamos Gardevoir, Wallace-san puede estar en problemas! —E ignorando el triángulo, ambos, entrenador y Pokémon corrieron para poder llegar donde se encontraba el Maestro de Yuuki.

**.**

—Estúpido Yuuki. —Maldecía la chica mientras pateaba una roca y caminaba con los puños apretados. —Es horrible para ubicarse en un lugar, se suponía que veníamos para cuidarlo pero nos termina dejando solos. ¡¿Qué clase de amigo es?! —Grito dándose de la vuelta pidiendo explicación a su Blaziken, el cual había sacado para que escuchara sus quejas.

El Pokémon dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa, y no emitió un solo sonido mostrando que no sabía qué hacer, ya que aunque dijera algo, no le entendería y su entrenadora haría volar esa gran y exagerada imaginación que tenía.

Ella se dio la vuelta y pateo la piedra tan fuerte que desapareció de la vista de ambos. Su Blaziken suspiro seguramente cansado o aburrido del mismo comportamiento explosivo de su dueña, ella era muy adorable casi siempre, amable y servicial. Pero ahora estaba enojada y más que enojada preocupada y ella no era de las personas que se guardan sus sentimientos para sí.

Entonces, sonó un fuerte rugido. — ¿Que? ¿Un Gyarados? —Pregunto mirando hacia el lugar por donde había venido el sonido reconociéndolo al instante. — ¿Que haría un Gyarados aquí? ... A no ser que...

Haruka pensó por unos minutos reconocería el rugido de cualquier Pokémon con solo escuchar, además, podía asegurar que ese gruñido ya lo había oído antes, es decir, ya se había visto antes con ese Gyarados.

— ¡Blaze! —Llamo su atención Blaziken, sacándola de sus pensamientos y mostrándole un objeto que estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿Que?... ¡El triángulo! —Exclamo al verlo, el oscuro objeto flotaba con tranquilidad y Haruka de apenas dos pasos llegó hasta él y lo tocó, pero como era de esperarse éste desapareció. — ¡Hey! —Lo volvió a ver, a unos metros de ella, y de nuevo de dos pasos llego hasta él y lo tocó, éste desapareció y volvió a aparecer. — ¿Pero qué...? ¡Ahí está! Vamos Toro.

Y así empezó la persecución por todo el laberinto, Blaziken y Haruka se movían ágilmente mientras atrapaban el triángulo; tan grande era la concentración de ambos que no se fijaron en el color rojo que estaba empezando a tomar el objeto.

**.**

— ¿Donde esta? ¡¿Dónde está?! —gritaba y gritaba por todos lados. Al final, Yuuki se fijó que el triángulo ya no había vuelto a aparecer y eso lo frustro.

Siguió corriendo, buscando por todos lados, hasta que de repente choco con alguien más.

— ¡Ay! —Se quejaron, eran dos voces además de la de Yuuki. — ¡Tengan más cuidado! —Volvieron a decir los tres al unísono.

— ¿Eh? ¡Chicos! —Exclamo Yuuki al darse cuenta que se trataba de sus dos amigos, Haruka y Mitsuru.

— ¡Yuuki, Haruka! ¡Qué bien que están aquí, tenemos un problema! ¡Algo...! —Pero Mitsuru fue interrumpido por Haruka, que se levantó de un salto.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Lo vi hace un segundo! —Grito mientras miraba todos lados junto a su Blaziken.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto interesado Yuuki.

— ¿Qué crees que es, Yuuki? ¡El triángulo! —Respondió con enojo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo también lo estoy buscando! —Dijo Yuuki con sorpresa, aunque un poco alegre de no ser el único al que el dichoso triangulo había molestado.

— ¿Que? No, no, no. Chicos, no deben buscar el triángulo, tampoco tocarlo. —Dijo Mitsuru negando, sus dos amigos no entendían la gravedad de la situación. —Debemos centrarnos en...

— ¡AHI ESTA! —Exclamaron Yuuki y Haruka al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndolo de nuevo y señalando el triángulo que ahora se encontraba en la entrada al centro del laberinto, y ahora, el color rojo estaba más presente en él.

Antes de que Mitsuru pudiese detenerlos, ellos ya estaban corriendo y tocando la figura geométrica, la que desapareció de nuevo. Yuuki y Haruka, ya sabían que este iba a reaparecer a unos metro de ellos, por lo cual, lo más lógico era que ahora se encontraba en su punto de inicio, el centro de la isla.

Ambos corrieron al centro, Mitsuru los seguía junto con su Gardevoir gritándoles que se detuvieran, pero hicieron caso omiso a sus plegarias, era como si tuviesen algo personal en contra del triángulo. Y tuvieron razón, la figura geométrica se encontraba en su punto de inicio, completamente roja, pero eso no fue lo que desconcertó al trio de amigos, sino que fue la extraña escena que estaban ahora presenciando: Wallace estaba junto a su Gyarados, el que se veía bastante herido, y frente a ellos dos, estaba un hombre rubio de traje elegante, lentes de sol y sonrisa fría, que tenía a su lado a un Glaceon que estaba en perfecto estado.

—Buen trabajo jóvenes, aunque aún les falta terminar el Puzle. —Dijo con tranquila y mecánica voz el hombre desconocido.

— ¿Que...? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, maestro? —Pregunto Yuuki con desconfianza.

—Yuuki, llévate a Haruka y a Mitsuru de aquí. Los tres diríjanse al barco y zarpen con Dracón. —Dijo con voz tambaleante, aunque firme y autoritaria.

—Pero...

— ¡Ahora! —Les grito, Yuuki no protesto y agarro a Haruka del brazo.

—Nos vamos. —Les dijo a los dos.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero...! ¡No podemos dejar así como así a Wallace! —Exclamo Haruka poniendo resistencia, preocupada por el adulto.

—Si él dijo que nos vamos, es porque nos tenemos que ir. —Le dijo cortamente Yuuki, él sabía que cuando su maestro hablaba no era en vano.

—Vamos Haruka. —Apoyo Mitsuru a Yuuki, su Gardevoir había detectado un peligro, y estaba seguro que ese peligro quera el hombre de lentes.

— ¡Que no!

—La señorita tiene razón. —Dijo con tranquilidad Athur, los tres le voltearon a ver y Wallace frunció el ceño. —No puedo permitir que se vayan.

Y con un chasqueo de dedos, fueron rodeados por varios hombres que vestían una elegante gabardina negra como uniforme, todos tenían un sombrero elegante y guantes de cuero negro. Nadie se movió, hasta que el hombre rubio hizo una señal con la mano, que hizo que uno de los hombres se aproximara.

—Que el barco zarpe. No queremos testigos. —Fueron sus órdenes, el hombre simplemente asintió y se fue junto con otros veinte. —De acuerdo... Ahora, jóvenes, ¿Quién de ustedes fue el que resolvió el Puzle?

— ¡Déjalos a ellos en paz! —Le grito Wallace con una rabia extraña en él.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —Respondió. Yuuki, Haruka y Mitsuru simplemente miraban expectantes, estaban sudando y no sabían que hacer, Gardevoir y Blaziken habían tomado posiciones de defensa, pero eso no los hacía sentir más seguros. —Glaceon, congélalos.

Acatando su orden Glaceon uso Ventisca sobre el Gyarados y su entrenador, Gyarados cayó debilitado y Wallace perdió el conocimiento. Haruka dio un grito ahogado.

— ¡Maestro! —Grito Yuuki yendo a socorrer al adulto, le tomo el pulso y suspiro tranquilo, luego volteo a ver con rabia al agresor. — ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

—Él no es relevante en estos momentos. —Respondió con total tranquilidad, luego dio una reverencia. —Mi nombre es Athur Michaels, un gusto conocerle, joven Campeón. —Yuuki frunció aún más el ceño mostrándose disgustado,

Athur levanto la cabeza. — ¿Saben lo que es esto, jóvenes? —Señalo el triángulo, ninguno respondió. —Es un acertijo, un Puzle difícil de resolver, pero el hecho de que ahora mismo tenga una roja coloración significa que el Puzle está casi finalizado, solamente falta... El toque final.

— ¿Para qué es el Puzle? —Se atrevió a preguntar Mitsuru con voz temblorosa.

—A eso iba. —Respondió. —Resulta que, la Isla Origen tiene un gran secreto, algo muy poderoso que aguarda sellado tras este pequeño acertijo que solo puede ser terminado de resolver por el que empezó a hacerlo. Y es por eso que necesitamos saber quién ha resuelto el Puzle.

—Aun no me ha respondido. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Dijo Yuuki con voz fuerte.

Athur sonrió de medio lado. —Nosotros, somos Karakuri, una rama derivada de la ACP, solo estamos cumpliendo nuestro trabajo.

—Entonces esta insinuando que vino bajo órdenes de la Asociación Pokémon a investigar un "secreto" de una isla cuya existencia fue descubierta hace poco y que por eso... ¡¿Ataco a Wallace?!

—Exactamente. —Respondió con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

— ¡No le creo una sola palabra de lo que dijo y no pienso cooperar con ustedes! —Grito furioso, esa rabia altero a Haruka y a Mitsuru, quienes jamás lo habían visto así.

—Entiendo. En ese caso, me disculpo, pero en este momento usted se ha vuelto un inconveniente. —Dijo con suavidad Athur, que sin mirar a Yuuki se dio la vuelta y chasqueo los dedos. —Glaceon.

Sin decir una palabra más, el Glaceon entendió la orden; el Pokémon de hielo corrió hasta Yuuki para atacarle con Ventisca, Yuuki cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero un grito le hizo volver a abrirlos.

— ¡Toro, Lanzallamas! —Acatando la orden de su entrenadora, Blaziken arremetió con llamas en contra del Glaceon, las llamas se extendieron con tal potencial que incluso se elevaron hasta los cielos, dejando al Glaceon debilitado.

Athur se dio la vuelta para ver la escena, pero en el momento en el que lo hizo, un puño se estrelló contra su cara, reventándole el labio inferior y haciéndolo caer al suelo, los hombres de gabardina corrieron a socorrer a su jefe.

— ¿Que...? —Pregunto entre sorprendido y furioso, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por las de su atacante.

— ¡No te atrevas a atacar a Yuuki! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ATACAR A MIS AMIGOS! —Bramo con rabia Haruka, quien ahora estaba frente a Yuuki protegiéndolo con su Blaziken al lado y Mitsuru ahora estaba con su Gardevoir al lado Yuuki.

—Mocosa insolente. —Gruño Athur limpiando la sangre de su labio con un pañuelo que se le fue facilitado por uno sus subordinados. —Atrápenla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como verán, no he actualizado la saga de los campeones, es porque, le he bajado la prioridad y ahora me centraré en historias más grandes, no significa que lo haya dejado, pero sí que ahora no actualizaré tan seguido como antes, estoy buscando un horario que se pueda ajustar más a mis horarios escolares, seguiré tratando de actualizar.

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu: <strong>¡Muchas gracias Yuudy! ¡Sip, por fin ha empezado! w

**Nick: **Gracias Nick~ Ya verás pronto la aparición de Drake de nuevo~


End file.
